


inherent of darkness

by Nahwei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Kingdom Hearts, Minor Violence, Presumed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/pseuds/Nahwei
Summary: Set in an alternate Eos, Noctis and Prompto, close friends for four years, are ambushed under the headlights of an open road.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	1. Ambush

The Neo Shadow advances at frightening speed. It dives into the shadows, its body a slithering of movement before it emerges back on the ground, form solid and stark and threatening; like the Darkness it was.

Prompto and Noctis are too stunned to move. The strong headlights above them mean nothing to these creatures, and act more of a lure. Artificial light will not keep them safe.

The Shadow looms before Noctis, elongated arm preparing to strike. And before he can think it through, Prompto is lunging forward, pushing his friend out of the way. He braces himself for some kind of pain, but it never comes. Noctis is splayed on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open, but no words come out. His eyes on Prompto.

The memory of a taunting whisper echoes in his head.

_Creature devoid of light, tragedy will follow if one doesn’t adhere to its place._

Prompto’s blood runs cold.

The Neo Shadow shifts to Noctis’s side and, without pause, slashes its claws down the teen’s chest. The creature then sinks into the ground, scurrying away, unhurriedly, as if to taunt them.

Noctis chokes on a cry, face scrunched in pain, as he curls up in pain. His arms weakly wrapped around his wound. It bleeds in Darkness.

“Noct—!” Prompto’s voice cracks, stumbling onto the ground by Noctis. He reaches out but his hand only touches wisps of inky Darkness as Noctis begins to fade. Prompto jerks his hand back, however. It _burns_. And he will think nothing of the way his veins darkened.

“Prom— _Prompto_ …” Body all but broken shimmers, Noctis wearily smiles at the blond one last time. “Sorry.” 

There’s a soft burst of Light, and its glimmering pieces hover in the space Noctis had been before it’s all enveloped in shadowy arms.

Prompto cries out for his friend, and the tears are hot as they streak his dirtied cheeks. He cradles his burnt and blackened hand, the limb convulsing in short jerks.

A small Shadow stands before him. Its antenna twitching back and forth, round head bobbing this way and that. Its yellow eyes meet with Prompto’s and it stills.

“Noct?” Prompto’s voice but a whisper, and he begs the gods for his voice to reach his friend. 

The Shadow waddles forward, slowly, as if unsure.

Prompto holds his breath, heart pounding. “Noct…”

The Shadow lurches forward without warning, swiping at the blond’s face. Its claws dig deep into his cheek and he yelps in pain. 

The Shadow scurries away after that.

Prompto makes no chase. He remains still, body trembling. The scene of their ambush plays over and over, and Prompto just wants it _to stop_. Stop him from hesitating, stop him from cowering in fear, stop him from letting that damn Neo Shadow go.

He looks to where the small Shadow scurried off to. It’s long gone, but Prompto won’t go after that one.

No. He won’t kill that creature.


	2. Rescue

His lungs feel heavy from breathing in the damp and stale environment of the dungeon. A lonely cell they have placed him in. No neighbors. Just the one guard by the gate. 

Prompto remains still on the cot provided here. His heart thrums from the anguish of losing his closest friend. From the self-loathing of his poor predicament. Recklessly exploring dangerous outlands with the sole Prince in tow... _Of course_ he would get imprisoned. 

He dares not think about the Darkness that may be running in his veins. Ignores the phantom grip around his branded wrist.

_ Creature devoid of light, tragedy will– _

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, hissing as he pushes a hand over his bandaged cheek. Pain being the only thing to distract him from his spiraling thoughts. 

* * *

Sleep had won over eventually, but Prompto’s dreams were a reenacting of the ambush, if slightly more morbid.  A rough shake pulls him from the nightmarish scene, however. Prompto shudders awake, heart pounding. 

“We need to go now,” Gladio says, voice low and tight. The guard on duty laying on the floor, knocked out. “ _Now_ , Prompto,  c’mon.” Gladio hefts him up and lightly ruffles the blond’shead. “Keep quiet and stay close to me, got it?”

* * *

The halls are dark and devoid of guards. Turn after turn, up and down stairs, they finally come outside where Ignis waits for them in a car with its headlights off and engine a soft purr.

Prompto eases his way onto the backseat, Gladio following. Ignis wastes no time and starts driving them through the dark, sleeping streets. Or at least, Prompto thinks they’re sleeping. Where were all the guards? 

Ignis tells him Noctis is alright. His magical ties to his father haven't been severed, nor do they scream in distress. “His Majesty is worried,” Ignis says, eyes steady on the road, “but he has reassured us that Noct isn’t in any danger.”

“Why release me, though?” Prompto asks, shifting out of his prison garb and into his fatigues. “I couldn’t do anything to save him…”

“Hey,” Gladio starts, nudging his shoulder, “none of that now.”

“But–”

Ignis interrupts then. “If it’s any reassurance, His Majesty and His shield played a huge part in your rescue.”

Prompto bawks. “You’re kidding. Why would–”

Gladio nudges his shoulder again. “We're brothers in arms, Prompto. Of course we’d get you out.” 

“But…” Prompto looks away, nails digging into his thighs. A pillow is placed over them, then a blanket.

“Get some rest, Prompto,” Gladio tells him. 

And he does. 

_ Noct, wherever you are, please be careful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more scene in my head. A real short one so I wanna make it nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know: Prompto and Noctis are 19. 
> 
> Noctis has a slightly different background. He's royalty, but had no idea his family has magic blood. (Their connection to the Crystal was thought to be a fancy tale, not a tangible thing lol.) Noctis can fight, but he was not prepared.
> 
> Prompto's history with Noctis is the same. Prompto still has the same origins, but I'm tweaking it a bit. There's a reason why the Neo Shadow didn't attack him, and why his hand got all weird. 
> 
> This alternate Eos is ravaged by both Daemons and Darkness. But again, I'm tweaking things a tiny bit. This is a small project, so I'm not gonna be too detailed later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
